Mage
Mages draw the energy in from the world and use it to twist its existence to their will. Their skillset is unique and rare, and draws both consternation and respect. Mages are well-known for their eccentricities. 'Hit Die, Proficiencies, Alignment, Skills, and Progression' *'Hit Die:' d6 *'Armor Proficiencies:' None *'Weapon Proficiencies:' All Simple weapons *'Alignment:' Any *'Skill Points Per Level:' 2 + Int *'In-Class Skills:' Knowledge (all), LInguistics, Spellcraft, Use Magic Device (Int 10, Cha 1) Level BAB Fort Ref Will Special 1 +0 +0 +0 +2 Spellcasting, Mana, Arcane Specialization Endless Mages gain +1 mana 2 +1 +0 +0 +3 3 +1 +1 +1 +3 4 +2 +1 +1 +4 Endless Mages gain +1 mana 5 +2 +1 +1 +4 6 +3 +2 +2 +5 Endless Mages gain Endless Burst +1 7 +3 +2 +2 +5 8 +4 +2 +2 +6 Endless Mages gain +1 mana 9 +4 +3 +3 +6 10 +5 +3 +3 +7 11 +5 +3 +3 +7 12 +6/+1 +4 +4 +8 Endless Mages gain +1 mana and Endless Burst +2 13 +6/+1 +4 +4 +8 14 +7/+2 +4 +4 +9 15 +7/+2 +5 +5 +9 16 +8/+3 +5 +5 +10 Endless Mages gain +1 mana 17 +8/+3 +5 +5 +10 18 +9/+4 +6 +6 +11 Endless Mages gain Endless Burst +3 19 +9/+4 +6 +6 +11 20 +10/+5 +6 +6 +12 Endless Mages gain +1 mana 'Spellcasting' Mages are granted the ability to cast spontaneous Arcane learned spells; whether these spells are Intelligence- or Charisma-based depends on the Mage's alignment: *Mages that are Lawfully-aligned will cast Intelligence-based spells *Mages that are Chaotically-aligned will cast Charisma-based spells *Mages that are Neutrally-aligned may choose whether they will cast Intelligence- or Charisma-based spells. Gaining the Spellcasting abilities carries with it the automatic acquisition of the Prestidigitation spell. Mages may cast all spells from the Arcane spell list. Spellcasting is granted with the following stipulations: *Must have one hand free when casting spells (no weapon, shield, or other item). *All spells start at Skill Level 0, which is a 50% arcane spell failure chance. *Each time you successfully cast a spell, you may make a tally mark next to the spell. Each tally mark represents one point in that spell's Skill Level, and each point decreases the arcane spell failure chance of that spell by 5%. *When you reach Skill Level 10 with a spell, you are considered to have mastered the spell and no longer suffer from the arcane spell failure chance of this spell. 'Mana' The Mage is granted 5 + MAMod + ½ character level mana for use exclusively with spellcasting. As soon as their mana runs dry, the Mage must use their normal stamina to cast spells. 'Arcane Specialization' At level 1, Mages discover their latent magical abilities. They get to choose one of three specializations from the list below. 'Endless' Must be Chaotically-aligned. At levels 1, 4, 8, 12, 16, and 20, the Endless Mage permanently gains +1 mana. Endless Mages also gain an ability called Endless Burst +n at level 6. : Endless Burst +''n'': A spell that costs a maximum of 4 mana (e.g. 1d4 is a maximum of 4) instead costs nothing. This ability may be used n'' times per day. 'Timeless' Must be Neutrally-aligned. When casting, the Timeless Mage may make a Spellcraft check at DC 15 + (2 x Effective Spell Level) to change the casting time of spells requiring a full round action to only a standard action; if this check fails, the Timeless Mage does not lose the spell or expend mana, but does forfeit their round. Spells' durations that are measured in rounds also last an additional number of rounds equal to ½ the Mage's level. 'Thoughtless''' Must be Lawfully-aligned. Ongoing spells that a Thoughtless Mage has cast that would in certain circumstances require a Concentration check to maintain no longer require these Concentration checks unless the Thoughtless Mage is attacked or has a spell cast against them. This does not mean the Thoughtless Mage may cast multiple spells that require sustained Concentration and maintain them in tandem; however, they may cast other spells while their Concentration is maintained without issue. Category:Classes Category:Character Creation